Many devices, such as wearable electronic devices, use various input mechanisms to receive user input. Many devices, particularly small form factor devices, such as watches, smart watches, wearable devices, and so on, may have a limited number of input mechanisms
For example, many watches include a crown or similar input mechanisms. Some crowns can be rotated to wind the watch. Other crowns may be translated into a time-changing position whereupon they may be rotated to change the time of the watch.